A user may send an item reference from a device to a network-based server. The device may be a mobile device with internet capabilities. The network-based server may generate an item page based on the item reference received from the device. The item page may be hosted online by the network-based server to be viewed by further users that are subscribed to a network-based service provided by the network-based server. Each of the further users may access the network-based service using a further device.